Boltof Hades
Background Boltof Hades was a more honorable space pirate, that is, of course, until he met Jayra, an ancient being of unforeseeable beauty. With this he set upon a quest of absolute insanity to make her his bride. And while he completed every trial she set before him, she still refused to see him or become his wife. This had driven him to the brink of insanity and turned his world every way but right side up. Now, he roams the galaxy raiding and plundering wherever one might go. And now, he finds himself in The Fringe... History Early Life Boltof Hades crew up to a poor family on Hakan, Jorus Sector but he always thrived to have something in life. As he was growing up he found himself always scorned by the police of the planet. Because of this he was naturally a kid who had stolen a lot and helped provide for his family through smuggling, et cetera. While growing up he found had met an older, retired space pirate named Jax "Swift Hand" Roberson. Jax had been an experienced smuggler and a rich space pirate. Boltof had met Jax and they grew an instant liking to each other. Boltof always helping out Jax do his smaller operations and getting paid quite well. By the time he had finished working for Jax he had found a large sum of money in his possession as well as several weapons and skills in the criminal trade. However, he had done several deals with the law at this point and also through Jax he had learned to follow a code of honor. One that was very close and dear to himself. For a pirate, he held virtue quite high. Especially freedom and justice. Piracy Shortly after he had finished working with Jax at the age of 20, he had recruited several men and bought his flagship, "The Northern Zephyr," This ship would be one that he had relied on for quite some time, with it being a Battleship it was sturdy in it's own right. What surprised most was how hard it was to destroy. Entire fleets were sent after his one ship, those who did find him found their ships crippled. However, anyone found abandoned in space were taken aboard and treated as best they could. This caused his crew to grow at exponential numbers as several people all of different races found themselves saved because of him and his crew. Eventually, his ship grew as he had found an abandoned planet and had ships drop off supplies as The Northern Zephyr was transformed from a Battleship to a Dreadnought. This process took many years. Throughout these years he had slowly disappeared from record books as many thought of him dead. It just so happened that this was the sector that housed Jayra the White. While upgrading his ship many of his men fell ill. And it was because of this that he along with his first mate, Lokra "Black Skull" Knox and a few of his remaining healthy men wandered into the forest to look for something they could use to help combat this illness. While out searching he had found several plants that later helped cure all of his men. Upon returning and spending much more time working on his new Dreadnought. Upon the Completion of The Northern Zephyr into a Dreadnought he had set out to rebuild his reputation. Upon his return he found no difficulty in claiming a title for him and his crew where his ship became known as "Malevolence" for the acts of piracy and evil they committed. But he once again stepped into his self-established mission of saving those cast out from crews and society. And this had continued on for several years until he finally made a voyage back to the planet that housed him and his crew as they rebuilt his ship. Champion of Jayra Upon returning to the planet that housed his crew. He had come to find himself almost attracted to it and set upon the planet by himself, exploring the jungle where he chanced upon a beautiful woman. He had instantly fallen in love with her. He had approached and confessed his love for her of which she gave him a simple task. For twenty years he would wander the stars to save the lost and dying souls of sailors. After that he would return and she would become his bride. And with that he had set off, taking the ship given to him by the woman. This ship would be known as The Shining Light. It was a ship that was used to ferry the damned to the afterlife, the realm of Jayra the White where they would live the rest of their years. With this Boltof had given The Northern Zephyr to a close friend of his while much of his crew had made the transition over to the new ship. Due to his new assignment, Category:Pirates Category:Legends